This invention relates to optical amplifiers and in particular to optical amplifier gain control.
For any systems application using an optical amplifier some form of control loop is required to stabilise device gain. This has been achieved with semiconductor amplifiers by monitoring the diode junction voltage, a technique not applicable to fibre amplifiers, for example.